


Numb

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Corruption, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah reacts to how Ollie got the election</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

She had thought just of leaning into that friendship.

He had asked more…and she had found herself caught up in him.

A beautiful apology, a windswept romance…

Then the life he had built crashed in around her ears.

The assassin coming to take his life apart, starting with the children had been the gate to the flood. After handling Natas, he'd confessed to her how he bought the election…with dirty stock money.

She'd stared in shock, not wanting to believe it.

Two weeks later, she was still too numb to react to the fact Deathstroke had made good his contract.


End file.
